For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an in-vehicle device that changes a size or an observation point of an in-vehicle camera image to be presented to the driver on the basis of a steering wheel angle and information of a shift lever position.
Further, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed an in-vehicle camera system that generates a panorama image from in-vehicle camera images on the basis of vehicle information such as a steering wheel angle to thereby present it to the driver.
By thus presenting a vehicle periphery as the panorama image, for example, the driver can confirm around the right/left-turn direction, to thereby avoid a turn involving accident.